


Zwischenfall, Unfall

by Explorer Errant (Alycoris)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alycoris/pseuds/Explorer%20Errant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their job is to make sure the trains run on time. It's expected that they'd be punctual and on time too, but it's never the case in personal issues. It never is for anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on FF.net.
> 
> That said, you can expect some changes, I suppose.

Time seemingly stops. Breath is lulled into a silent hush. Sound is shut off, and all feels numb. He's on the ground, against the wall, feeling the cold bite of its steel surface against the back of his neck. Whether it's the flicking of the lights or his eyes, he cannot tell. However, his head feels uncomfortably bare.

_What has happened?_

He thinks, and shortly mumbles inaudibly without notice. Oh, that's right. He's on the job. He was doing his job… when something happened.

Whatever that something was, he can't remember. Where did his hat go? The lights of the train car are blinding the crack that he can see. He shifts his eyes towards the seats, and there his hat lays on the ground- dusty, dirtied. He attempts to stand, to reach towards at the very least.

Except he can't.

A lukewarm substance drips down his forehead, and over his eyes. As he takes a gloved hand to wipe it away, he lifts it back, realizing it's red. Blood.  _His_  blood. As his vision quivers and shakes, the muffled noise dies away in an instant.

The frantic scream of a familiar voice shatters the deafeningly quiet, thrusting the his serenely quiet dream world back into reality.

" _NOBORI!"_

* * *

"When are you finally going to wake up on time, Kudari?" Nobori, the older of the two says with a stern voice to his twin. Kudari lies nestled in the blankets next to his Galvantula, which titters about him, already awake.

"Five more minutes." He mumbles a whine, tightening his hold on the blankets. Nobori drops his hands to his sides. Honestly.

It's already thirteen minutes past 7 A.M., and Nobori's already dressed; tie straightened, white dress shirt and black pants pressed, hair slicked back, all he's missing is his hat and coat. He's been dressed for the past hour, sipping coffee, reading the paper, watching the news- just like every other morning as he waits and hopes for Kudari to wake himself for once.

Obviously, that's not going to be the case this morning. With a sigh, he tugs away the blanket forcefully, not wanting to give his brother a chance to rebel and make them further behind schedule. They're  _the_  Subway Masters, for Arceus's sake. Their job is to make sure the trains run on time. It's expected that they'd be punctual and on time too. But it's never the case. Sometimes, he's a bit thankful that he gets time to himself. At least it's quiet…

"Aah, fine, fine!" Kudari flails wildly for a moment before breaking into a smile. "Although, methinks you need to relax a more. And not be so uptight?"

Nobori is hardly amused. He rolls his eyes, and folds his arms sternly. "Someone has to make sure the lines run on time," He begins to say. "And that happens to be  _our_  job. Don't forget that." He waits for a nod of his twin's head before continuing. "Wunderbar. Hurry up and get dressed, got it Kudari?"

"I got it, I got it." He chimes as he leaps out of bed. Kudari allows his Galvantula to climb on his arm and rest on his shoulder before looking at Nobori.

"Shut it and get dressed then, dummkopf." Nobori drones before returning to his empty cup of coffee.

He hears Kudari stifle a laugh as he messily gets dressed. "You know, if you don't take the time to relax every now and then, it's going to be the death of you."

* * *

"Nobori,  _Nobori_!" Kudari is panicking, shaking.

Didn't Nobori tell him before not to panic whenever an accident occurs? Can he even call it an accident? What happened, anyway?

 _Beruhigen Sie sich._ He tries to say.  _And shut up… You're being far too noisy…_

Unfortunately, his mouth refuses to produce sound, and his body isn't responding. How hurt is he? He would curse to himself, but everything is becoming increasingly blurry. The pain is becoming far too apart, and he tastes dull iron in his mouth. Numbly, he shifts slightly as he watches Kudari's form disappear from his peripheral vision and hears the dull clatter of the door to the conductor's car opening.

"Stop and turn the train around! NOW!" Kudari's frantic voice yelps.

"B-But sir, we can't… the only time we can stop is when we reach the next stop…"

"…Scheiße!" Kudari curses.

"Sir, what happened? What's going on?"

"An emergency, that's what! One of the challengers had his Pokemon use explosion at point blank. Nobori has sustained injury!" He hears Kudari shout, and a slam shortly after. So that's what happened…

"When will the line reach the nearest rest stop?"

"S-Soon, sir!"

"Soon! How much is 'soon'?"

"At this speed, fifteen to ten minutes, sir!"

"Too slow, speed it up! We still have to count the factor of the return trip!"

 _Ten minutes…_ He pondered thoughtfully. The lights of the Subway car were growing unbearably bright.  _Perhaps, if I close my eyes, time will go much faster…_

To answer his want, his eyes fluttered, and began closing… only to be abruptly forced open with a new sensation of pain. Kudari's gloved hand was raised, and also covered in an inky red substance as well.

"Nobori, you dummkopf!" It was Kudari. For the first time in a while, a frown made itself apparent on his face as he shook Nobori. "Wake up and  _stay_  avake! No sleeping on the job! We're the Arceus-damned Subway Masters!"

Even as the pain and numbness of his body blurred his thoughts, he nodded ever so slightly. It was all Kudari needed. Still, as fraught with pain as he was, even he could see the shades of uncertainty present in his younger twin's eyes. With a gentle touch, Kudari gingerly picked up Nobori from his place, and set him on the seats.

"Gut. Stay here while I go manage to find immediate help. Arceus be damned if these cars have no medical equipment…" His voice was shaking. But even so, he took the time to point, and give him a determined glare, an almost threatening look. "Don't you  _dare_  close your eyes."

Nobori internally hmphed.

To drive the point home Kudari put his face close to his, and glared menacingly. "You may rest to conserve your strength, but don't you  _dare_ …"

Before Kudari could finish, his voice trails off. Nobori already knows how he was going to end that sentence, but he doesn't bother with it. Quickly, Kudari turns around towards the other cars, and hastily dashes away.

Nobori watches. In all honesty, he didn't know whether he could hold on that long.


	2. Plea

Everything is bothersome, tiring.

They moved him onto a stretcher and are moving him to the return train now. Or something. He can't really tell anymore, nor does he care. Everything is echoing, blending into a blur of color, light and sound. All he hears is Kudari's frantic voice ringing in resonance, begging him to stay awake. He wants to let go… but his younger twin won't let him. Figures.

"Hold on, goddamn it!" He hears him call. In response, Nobori lets out a barely audible grunt. Kudari visibly relaxes, before pressing onwards. Pace is quickened, as the sound of footsteps clatter against pavement…

"Mister Kudari, what happened?"

"What's going on? Why did the challenge end so suddenly?"

"Ach, Touko, Touya! Not now! This isn't the time!" Kudari stutters, gesturing for them to stand back.

Passerby gawk and stare at the whole event as faceless others haul him around. Everything is so noisy and jumbled, to the point where he can barely think. Nobori notes to himself that he should ban the usage of Explosion. Why didn't the damn trainer think twice before using it in an isolated space? Was he that desperate to win? People… they could be so irrational at times…

"So that's what that shaking was!"

"Oh man… you've gotta be  _kidding_  me…"

"Is he going to be okay?"

Chaotic and garbled voices reverberate, ringing in his ears. Pain hindrances him. He can barely tell what's happening, or who's talking. He coughs, gags, sputters- the pain intensifies. He winces, shortly shudders afterwards as he coughs violently. The taste of blood becomes more apparent, and the voices grow hysterical.

"Nobori! Stay with me!"

"M-Mister Nobori!"

He can't hear anymore. With a sharp intake of breath, he closes his eyes. Everything seems so calm and quiet…

* * *

For the longest time, he was always known as the more 'responsible' and 'mature' one of the two. The decisive one, who always behaved politely and focused on his studies. Kudari was his opposite; he was a crybaby, who often got picked on and teased by other kids while they were still in school.

Perhaps, it was because he was the older one that he felt compelled to stand up for his younger brother, to guide him. Twins or not, he was still older, even if it was just by a few minutes. And naturally, older siblings help their younger siblings, right?

Kudari was prone to panicking. Sometimes, he couldn't speak normally due to his bouts of nervousness, which gave him trouble when interacting with others. He couldn't hold a conversation, much less start one. He knew his crybaby younger brother, who was always plagued with uncertainty. And yet, he always smiled.

He always wished to see his brother smile. Whether that gave him rights to become such the stern and calculating person he was to day, he didn't know. However…

How would a crybaby like Kudari ever get on without him? Who would help him make sure the trains were on schedule? Who would wake him up in time? He was just so hopeless…

No, that wasn't the correct way of thinking.

Nobori needed more faith in his younger brother…

* * *

His eyes flutter open, barely a crack. His breath is shallow, everything seems to be in slow motion. It's as hectic as ever from what he sees. The placid whiteness of the walls hurts his eyes. He's always preferred darker colors, since they've always been easier on the eyes.

He can't hear anything anymore.

However, he can see.

He sees his younger brother's frenetic face hovering over his, tearstained and creased with worry. For the first time in a long while, he sees that his lips are tugged into a distinctive frown. One that he's seen so many times throughout his life, but hasn't seen in so very long…

"…Dummkopf…"

Whether he said it aloud or not, he doesn't know. His consciousness is fading fast, heading towards the oblivion called 'sleep'. Or is it death in his case? He doesn't care anymore.

He only cares for his brother.

"Didn't I tell you before… " He mumbles faintly, almost an inaudible whiper. "…To always… smile… ?"

Everything seems to freeze at this point, and all he can hear is the beating of his own heart. Shock is clearly etched onto Kudari's face. Nobori can feel his body slacken, and relax. He can't remember the last time he felt something like this. Slowly, he closes his eyes and embraces oblivion willingly.

He lets go.


	3. Lost

He feels like he's floating away on the ebb and flow of consciousness. Nothing is solid, nothing is tangible. There's nothing around, period. Nothing as far as his eyes can see except pitch black. He sits amidst the darkness, and wonders to himself: Is he dead, or is he alive? All pain is gone. All emotion has run dry. He feels something, and that something isn't happiness. He can't place his finger on it.

For the longest time, he doesn't know how long he's been here. Whether he could be doing better things with his time, he can't think of anything at the moment. He can't remember how he got to this destination, whatever it may be.

He exhales, and sits down. He can't tell if he's closed his eyes or not; there's not much of a difference either way.

"What are you doing here?"

From a corner of his peripheral vision, he sees a green haired man. The man, or adolescent is obviously younger than he is from what he can tell. He's slouching with his hands in his pockets, staring at him with a cold, cool, calculating, yet inquisitive stare.

Nobori shrugs. "I don't know."

"Maybe if you opened your eyes, you'd be able to tell where you are." The man quips, and laughs hollowly. "But I'll oblige, and tell you. You're at a beach."

"…A Beach?"

No sooner than Nobori spoke, a beach erupts from the nothingness. However, it certainly isn't what Nobori expected. It's nothing like the tropical and exotic Sazanami, for one. Second, he was admittedly expecting something much for colorful, not something so  _gray._ From the sky to the sea, to even the individual grains of sand- everything was a cold, unfriendly gray. Nobori finds himself sitting a safe distance from the muted, yet rhythmic shore. Bitter and quiet, were the first thoughts that came to mind about this place.

The stranger smiled at the sight as a chilling breeze brushed against Nobori's cheeks. He walks past Nobori towards the shore, stopping just before the advancing tide sweeps against the shore.

"…What is this place?" He finally works up the nerve to ask. The stranger continues gazing towards the colorless sea before speaking with an eerily calm voice.

"In most of the stories I've read, it's generally called the 'Beach of Lost Souls', though there are a few where it's been referred to as the final resting place of hope. You can say this place is the dividing line between Black and White. Life and Death, if you wish to look at it in another way. Its symbolism still stands." The man bends down to pick up a rock, and throws it against the water. "Semantics aside, of all the places to end up, how could I have ended up here?" He asks aloud, in a bemused voice to no one in particular. "Am I dreaming?"

Nobori gives the boy a look. Is he insane?

Shortly after, the rock sinks with a plunk after four skips. The stranger turns towards him, with a frail and puzzled expression. "And now that I've answered a question of yours, will you answer one of mine?"

"I don't see vhy not." Nobori's sharp and scrutinizing gaze falls on the trainer. He knows how to carry a conversation, but this time he feels he should just keep his mouth shut.

"Why am I here? Why was I born?" The man asks, turning enough just to meet Nobori's gaze.

He stops, and gives the adolescent a strange look.  _What…_ "I wouldn't know that," He answers almost immediately, allowing his face to soften into a perplexed expression. "because that's  _your_  question."

The stranger laughs expectantly.

"I suppose that is a viable answer… After all, I was told to use my own judgment regarding matters such as these by a very dear friend of mine." The man nods thoughtfully, with an reminiscent smile. "But, I suppose I can tell you a bit about myself." He doesn't wait for Nobori to say something in response before proceeding. "I've lost everything, you see. I was nothing but a pawn for my father's schemes, and all that I knew were lies fabricated by my father. Everything that I considered the truth, were only ideals in the end. Though, I'm glad I was proven wrong. Still, reflecting on it now doesn't help me answer anything." He thinks, adds the last part as an afterthought.

"So why  _are_  you here, then? Don't you have anything better to do than mope here on a shore?" He asks, feeling a twinge of hypocrisy from the pit of his stomach.

"It seems to me I could be asking you the exact same thing." He replies dismissively.

"There's not much I  _can_ do at the moment," Nobori retorts bitterly. "I don't think you would be able to if you had a Klinklank explode in your face while battling on the job."

The stranger gives him a deadpan look. "…Amusing."

Nobori stares daggers at the boy. "Did it sound like I was joking?"

"My apologies." He flinches, and murmurs softly like a child does after being scolded. Shortly after, he gives a pointed look. "Although, to me, it seems like you're just wasting your time."

"Pot. Kettle. Black." Nobori replies flatly. The stranger shrugs helplessly in response. "I happen to like it here, thank you very much."

"It's not a nice place, though. It's cold, dull… it's a world within shades of gray. It's like the physical manifestation of ennui. The mundane. Don't you wish to return to the vibrant world? Surely," He begins to ask, a hint of naivety all too present in his voice. "You must have someone waiting for you there."

"…" Nobori pauses, and gives the green-haired adolescent a wondering look. "What about you, then?"

"Ah…" That catches the boy off-guard. He mumbles something inaudible from under his breath and looks awkwardly to the side. "…I left the only person who was capable of understanding me, in an effort to understand my own self." He picks up another stone, and throws it into the ocean with a bitter edge to his voice. As you can obviously tell, that's not going as well as I thought."

The thought of a boy at his age attempting to find answers on a soul searching journey for a dear friend entertains itself in his head. It sounds cliché, like something out of a child's storybook. He pauses, and finds his words. "Finding oneself is no easy task," Nobori muses. "It's something that comes naturally to a person, as time goes on. I have no right to say this, but perhaps, you should have stayed."

"…I know." He nods attentively. "Still, I wanted to get away from it all; my father, everything he built… the lies, really. However, I did promise to return one day… the day when I can finally understand the hearts of both People and Pokemon…" His voice trails off, as he averts his gaze back to the gray sea. "…But that day seems so very far off."

"It doesn't have to be." Nobori shrugs to himself. "For all you know, that 'dear friend' of yours could be pining away for you."

"I hope not!" The boy gives an aghast look, making it quite apparent that he didn't bother thinking of such a possibility. "I'll have you know that that dear friend of mine is undoubtedly the strongest person I know. We're fellow heroes of legend, after all." The boy smiles good-naturedly, and laughs to himself jovially. Nobori stares, wonders just who this boy really is. "Ah… Listen to me, telling a stranger I just met all of this when we haven't even introduced ourselves."

"It's fine. Unburdening oneself is acceptable behavior, nein?" He replies dismissively, and the boy gives him a wondering look.

"If it's acceptable, then why haven't you said anything about yourself?" The boy asks, naivety and childlike innocence clearly bleeding through his words.

Nobori sighs, and scratches the back of his head. "You know, you're not supposed to answer a question with a question."

The boy merely shoots him a look of apology. "I wish to understand people. Can you help me do that much?"

"…You do realize we're still stuck on this… 'Beach of Lost Souls', do you not? It's kind of late for that if we're on the verge of death."

"Perhaps." The boy chuckles. "And yet, I was told that it's never too late to start anything."

Nobori sighs resigningly. "My name is Nobori, one of the Subway Masters."

"And my name is N." N says in a conversational tone, fully turning to face Nobori from where he stands. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Nobori."


	4. Failure

Kudari prepares himself to go to work in a house that seems far too big for just a single person.

When he wakes (read as 'sleeps in'), there's no one to yell or get upset at him.

Every time Kudari wakes in the morning, he looks over to the empty room across from his, and is reminded that he's not here. Their house seems all too quiet, and the days seem to drag on and blend with each other listlessly.

Empty, mundane, lackluster.

He lets his Pokemon wander inside the house to alleviate the silence.

He hasn't been sleeping well since then. With ragged exhaustion and his emotions running at a new all-time high, he can't help but want to break down. Encompassing grief, sleep deprivation, and anxiety are running him worn around the edges, yet it doesn't stop him from performing his daily routines. He has to keep going.

Kudari's taken up caring for Nobori's Pokemon himself. When he allows Nobori's Pokemon to out of their Pokeballs, and sometimes, they stare at him with looks that beg the question, 'Where is Nobori? Where has he gone? We want to see him.'

"He's in the hospital." He says aloud, addressing all of them because he feels the need to. "I can't take you to see him… But believe me… I wish I could."

Somehow, all of them manage to give him depressed looks, and Kudari smiles weakly, halfheartedly almost, before returning them to their Pokeballs, and continuing his agenda. As he does so, he thinks to himself. It's all he seems to do nowadays.

How did everything go so wrong on such a nice day? Sure, it had been just like any other day, but those days seemed much more full of life than he last recalled. Now, they were a lacking a certain charm; the charm of the small pleasures that he had taken for granted for so long.

He always believed that his older brother would always be there for him. His stern, stoic, and technically-older-but-not-really twin brother. For the longest time since he could remember, Nobori had always been there for him, regardless of the situation. He had always done his best to smile, because it was the only thing that he  _could_  do without making others upset with him. Nobori, while he would sometimes get upset with Kudari's antics, he would always forgive him in the end after Kudari had apologized. Kudari always smiled, because he wanted Nobori to smile too. But now…

Now, it felt as though he could never smile again. After all, what good is a smile, now that the person that he wanted it to be seen by would not open his eyes? Kudari was told to smile during all that insanity, from Nobori no less right as he slipped into coma. It was far too much. Why,  _why_  would he want such a thing during a chaotic moment like that?

He cringes and shudders as the dreadful memories he has tried to repress over and over come back to haunt him in full force.

He remembers watching Nobori get blown back by the blast from the explosion, and hitting the back of the subway car. He remembers watching him careen precariously to the left and right before falling back, and slumping against the wall. While that itself would have not been so surprising, it was the fact that  _blood_  stained and tracked down the wall as he did so. God… there had been so much it…

He panicked. He felt his heart stop at that very moment in time. Within a second, he somehow managed to overcome his fears, and rush to his side. He had tried to sound strong. He had tried so hard to find help, and tried to give first aid with the diminutive medicinal knowledge that he possessed. Kudari had tried his best to divert the trains to get him to the hospital in time…

But he had failed.

People assured him that he  _had_  done his best, and done all he could. Yet, despite everything he did, it all seemed for naught.

Nobori was comatose, lying lifelessly in a hospital bed; despite being medicinally stable now, the doctors said that he showed no signs of waking anytime soon. Kudari was horrified. A vital, irreplaceable part of his world could be lost, and there was nothing he could do but wait for the unknown result. Anxiety was gnawing away at his very being, leaving only despair in its wake.

For the first time, when he arrived home alone on that first night, he realized how truly alone he was. He recalls washing his hands over and over until they had turned pink from the scrubbing, all to rid himself of the sully of stench of blood, then going to sleep only to be plagued with nightmares. Nightmares of the same thing, over and over... How he wishes he could go back in time to change it so that Nobori would have never gotten injured!

Regardless, much to his dismay and no matter how much he wished, time was ever present and the days continued onward unfalteringly. He couldn't shirk and throw away all of the responsibilities that being a Subway Master entitled to dedicate his time to Nobori, no matter how much he wanted to. He doubted that Nobori would have enjoyed the sentiment, and was deftly positive that he would be displeased if he found out. Kudari wouldn't have liked that.

Moping, as Nobori would put it, would only exacerbate the situation. Others, if not as overwhelmed as he was, were just as shocked. Shaken, maybe. The staff needed someone to lead them, even though that someone was usually Nobori during situational times of crisis or incident. But he remembers that  _he_  is a Subway Master too. He  _must_  do his job to make sure that everything runs smoothly otherwise the results will be disastrous, and his fault. So he does the only thing he  _can_  do.

After a few days of contemplation and a much needed break from everything, He returned to the subway.

Thousands of people use the Subway on a daily basis, and now he must manage the facility and staff by himself. It's nerve-wracking, and stress inducing. He realizes he must work harder than before to cover for his older brother, and direct in his stead. The thought of carrying such a load without anyone to back him up is terrifying, but presses on with every step he takes. He sums up his courage as he puts on his conductor's cap, and enters Gear Station.

He manages to do and sort out enough paperwork to reopen Red and Pink Line Challenges, the Independent Line (or Wi-Fi line, as he and Nobori called it), and the lines to Anville Town. However, without Nobori, he can't open the rest of them. Rather, he can, but it won't feel right if he puts a different person in charge. The only ones qualified to direct the lines and accept the challenges are reserved for those with the title of Subway Master, after all.

The staff is scurrying around towards their positions making last minute arrangements and checking everything to be accident-free. Subway Cars set, destinations scheduled, last minute preparations, Kudari sweeps through everything in one final check. The grey haired man smiles slightly in realization that everyone is also trying their best. As he walks to his office and takes a seat, he takes a deep breath, and turns on the facility's intercom.

"Safe driving! Follow the schedules. Everyone smile! Check safety. Everything's ready? Aim for victory! All aboard!"

_For his sake. I will make him proud._


	5. Warped

N. Nobori knew that name.

He was the leader of Team Plasma who presumably went missing after the events at the Elite Four. Team Plasma was that organization that preached for the 'liberation' of Pokemon, which apparently meant releasing them.

Yet, his plans had been thwarted, but that was all he knew. Interpol kept the whole ordeal nicely contained and assured the general public that nothing would come out of it. However, Interpol did make it clear that the one it was chasing after was Ghetsis, not N.

As they both stay stranded on the beach, for the longest time, Nobori had no idea what to say to him after his introduction. While he was good at striking up conversations, he had no idea what to say to N now. There were so many questions that he could ask, but couldn't. From the moment that Nobori saw him, he could tell that there was something wrong with him. Like now…

"…Why in the world are you making a sandcastle?" He asks the green haired adolescent with an incredulous look. Sand monument, would have been a better wording for it if anything. N was practically sculpting a castle, rather than messily dumping piles of sand upon sand as Kudari might have done.

"This is the first time I've been to a beach before. I'm sorry." N smiles both weakly and apologetically. "It's just… well, there's nothing really to do."

"You have that much right." Nobori mutters to himself, noting the reddish hue of the sand. Wonderingly, he stops.

"N."

"Yes?"

"Show me your hands."

"…" He stops. Despondently, the boy lifts his hands away, and holds them up to Nobori. They are scuffed, rubbed raw and bleeding slightly, hence the reddish hue. Narrowing his eyes, Nobori stares at N.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"It doesn't hurt." He says simply, pulling his hands back and continuing his work on the castle. "It doesn't even hurt compared to other things."

"Other things?"

"Yes." He says in a rather sad tone, pulling his hand back and examining it with vague interest. "Am I supposed to feel pain when this kind of injury in comparison to more vexing things such as seeing my friends hurt? It's nothing, really. You don't need to worry."

"…" Nobori sighs and snatches the boy's hands. From one of his pockets, he digs out a handkerchief and tears it in two, tying each half over N's hands. Something was  _definitely_ wrong with him. "What is with you? And who are these 'friends' of yours?"

"Pokemon are my friends."

While that was a perfectly acceptable answer, Nobori still raised an eyebrow at the boy as he finally let go. "Could you elaborate?"

"I don't expect you to understand. After all, I'm a monster." He says, as if stating a fact. "I don't know myself, nor do I understand people. I don't even understand Pokemon, my friends- at least, not as well as I thought. I thought I told you that, Nobori."

"…Which sounds completely absurd by far. You look just as human as I do."

"But it's true." He murmurs, casting his gaze towards the gray ocean. "And yet, only  _she_ understood me.  _She_  accepted who I was, even though we were enemies.  _She… she_ helped me see that was there was more than just spite in the world I thought was filled with nothing but malice brought on by humans."

"It never was that way. I haven't the faintest idea of how you obtained such uncouth views." He sighed exasperatedly, pinching the bridge of his nose.  _'She'_ … who was the girl he kept mentioning? A Pokemon? No, she was more likely to be a person if anything. Regardless, Nobori had to do something. Both were on this beach for a reason, weren't they?

If only he knew 'what' he was supposed to do…

"I suppose I can go into detail… but it's a tedious story." N finally spoke after what seemed like the longest time. "I doubt you'd want to listen."

"I'm already listening." He replied impatiently. N chuckled morosely in response. Nobori long-suffering sighs, and murmurs, "Don't be a hypocrite, N. You said that you wanted to be understood, and in turn understand others. Since we apparently have all the time in the world," He says, with a pointed look. "Please, enlighten me with this unknown story of yours."

N sighs in defeat. "…Fine then. Please, excuse me if the way I tell this is… strange." He pauses, confidence faltering. N looks away from the gray haired man's piercing gaze. "…I don't know any other way to explain this."

"It's fine. Who said that explaining anything is easy?"

"…True enough." He tilted his head and took a deep breath as words began to spill fluidly.


	6. Wish

 

_It's been two weeks since Mister Nobori's accident._

_He hasn't stirred since he lapsed into coma, according to Mister Kudari._

_Visitors outside his family aren't allowed to see him yet because of his condition, which is a load of shit in my opinion._

_I want to see him._

* * *

A girl with rich chestnut hair writes these few sentences in a plain pink journal from outside Gear Station, but rubs out the last thought. She holds the pen to her lips, and thinks for more things to take note of, and writes in small, yet tidy script.

* * *

_Mister Kudari's been a wreck ever since._

_It's not hard to see, but despite everything, he's still capable of managing the Battle Subway like always._

_It's amazing how he's able to stay strong, but I guess he can't mope around while he still has a job to do. That's real dedication._

_The Multi Lines and Green and Dark Green Lines are still closed down for obvious reasons though…_

_It's understandable, considering that Mister Kudari's probably got a lot on his hands now that he's on his own._

_He probably doesn't have anyone to rely on._

* * *

She stops writing to hold the pen to her lips.

Was she reminded of something else?

Oh yes.

* * *

_Kind of like N is now-_

* * *

 "Writing in that diary of yours again?" Touya's voice comes distinctively behind her.

In response, she deftly slams it shut.

"It's not a diary." She pouts, and glowers at the brown haired teen. How many times did she have to insist that it wasn't a diary?

"Right.  _Journal_ ," He rolls his eyes, and shrugs dismissively. "There's totally a defining difference."

"Damn right there is. Diaries are for sissies," She frowns, stashing it away in her bag as Touya takes a seat beside her. He offers a can of lemonade shortly after, takes it, and allows her displeasure to fade away.

As they exchange grins, both crack their respective cans at the same time. She takes a sip, and allows herself to drown in its absurd sweetness for just a moment.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He shrugs again, before taking a long draft of lemonade. "So… I take it the Subway Lines are still closed?"

She shakes her head in an affirmative 'no'. "The Red and Pink Lines reopened a couple days after the accident, and they're still making an effort to reopen the Green and Dark Green Lines too. It's all thanks to Mister Kudari and the rest of the staff. Everyone's working harder to make sure everything runs smoothly. So that something like… that… doesn't happen again."

"How can they reopen the Green and Dark Green Lines without Nobori?" Touya asks. He gives a look, one of astonishment and confusion. "Isn't Kudari worried about him?"

"He is," She begins to say. "But I figure that he thinks moping around won't help anyone get better. Even if the accident happened, you still have to remember that it can't stay closed forever. Thousands of people use it on a daily basis."

"You know, that's something that Cheren would say." Touya sighs, glancing up at the sky. "But you're right. Still, I wish there was more we could to help. Everything feels like a bad dream; I can't even imagine living through something as crazy as that. Hell, thank god that Nobori's still alive…"

While she's glad that he's alive, she can't help but feel imposing dread at the same time. "You have no idea…" She mumbles moodily, taking another swig of her lemonade.

Touya had everything easy. He didn't have to worry about evil organizations, or have to deal with pressure of finding the Sages. And N… where had he gone?

In a nutshell, her worries were starting to get to her. It didn't help that there was a pit of doubt growing in her chest.

"Do you think he'll wake up?"

"Mister Nobori have to eventually," She mumbled. "He owes me a battle."

That's what she said, and certainly, she meant it. Oh, but it was so much more than just that.

Like the jade-haired boy who had left on Zekrom, she wanted to see him again. Likeiwse, she wanted to see Nobori, stoic and reserved as he had always presented himself.

She had so desperately wanted to see the both of them again. For N, she had agreed to find the sages in exchange for information on his whereabouts, or even his condition. For Nobori, she could do nothing, but wish for a hasty recovery.

She wanted to see the man who battled with such a passionate gaze, and the lost prince who carried shattered ideals.

She didn't want to hear about the former's empty shell of a body, or inadequate information regarding the latter's status.

For all she knew, Looker could be lying to her. Using her.

For all she knew, N could be dying.

Maybe he was… dead.

There weren't many things Touko would admit to, but in this situation, she felt useless.

Despite Touya's rambing in the background, she absentmindedly finds herself picking up a Pokeball- a Master Ball, that contained the Pokemon that made her a 'Hero'. One that had chosen to stay with her, despite her attempt to release it before.

The legendary dragon of Yang.

She stares.

She stares hard.

She remembers something that N said before; that they will do whatever in their power to grant the wishes of their chosen. Truth, or Ideals, so as long as they were believed, they would remain.

But that was just a myth, wasn't it? Or was it? Why else would Reshiram stayed with her?

She bites her lip as she shoves her journal and Pokeball back into her bag. She needed to do something. Anything, at this point. She couldn't just sit around.

_I want to see them._

"Touya, I'm sorry," She says as she stands up and swings her bag over her side.

"Wait, what's wrong?" His forehead creased, worry eteched into his eyes. She turned away.

"I'll make it up to you later, I just-"

_I want to see the both of them again._

"Touko?"

Touya grabbed her arm, but she shook him away.

She needed to go.

"I can't, Touya, I-"

_I want to go where they have, and bring them back._

"Touko, wait!"

"I don't care, I-"

_I'll do anything to bring them home._

"Your bag, it's-"

She wasn't listening anymore.

All she could see at this point was white.

_That's the truth._

 


	7. Confusion

Oh  _shit._

Those were the first two words that flashed into the brunette's mind as he sprinted around the corner.

After what he just saw, who wouldn't be shocked out of right mind?

Why did only HE see it?

Why couldn't he have stopped her?

Hell, why did that, whatever that was, happen in the first place?

He needed someone,  _anyone_  to tell.

Only that he remembered that he didn't know many people. He wasn't much of a social butterfly, unlike his Subway Partner.

Thinking back on it now, he had barely worked up the nerve to ask Touko to battle with him on the Multi trains when he first met her. Now, they were good friends, and had even exchanged Xtransceiver numbers so they could meet up whenever they wanted to take the challenge together, or just hang out. Like today. However, that was beside the current situation.

He had to find someone. Maybe one of her friends. Bel, who he had met once before? Or maybe that smartass Cheren? As he turned to dial his Xtransceiver, he remembered that he didn't have their numbers. Something that he would have to get later when given the opportunity.

Still, he needed to tell someone. But who did she know in Raimon City? No, who did  _he_ know that she knew?

The Subway Masters, of course! Or Master. Now that Nobori was in the hospital, there was only one. Speaking of which, he couldn't believe that Kudari had chosen to reopen the subway after such a short time span… But that was beside the point.

"…Kudari!" He shouted as he sprinted down the steps to Gear Station. "Kudari!"

"Touya?" Came the familiar voice from around the corner. "What's the rush?"

"Oh man, you're never going to-" As he spoke, he tripped on the last two steps and tumbled down the stairs, causing his hat to fly off his head, and his bag's contents to spill on the concrete. "Oh damn it…"

Stunned, Kudari stared at him for a moment before saying blankly, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to run downstairs like that?"

Embarrassed, Touya's face took a light shade of red. "Yeah… sorry."

With a sigh and slight smile, the Subway Master gave the brunette a chiding look while he bent over to help him pick up his scattered belongings. "So, what did you need? Not many people come screaming down the steps to tell me something." A bitter expression graced the older man's face for but a moment. Touya didn't notice.

"Dude, you're NEVER going to believe what just happened." Touya said breathlessly. He took a deep breath as he picked up the last of his things and his cap, adjusting it neatly on his head only to see that Kudari was giving him a dubious look.

"Ja," He replied plainly. "Now, what would that be?"

"Touko just got carried away by one of her Pokemon." He said rather lamely. Damn.

Kudari merely stared at him in response. "…It used Fly?"

"Ye- NO! Well, yes, but that's not the point! It carried her away against her orders!" Kudari gave him a pointed look that told the brunette to elaborate on the subject in question. Sighing in frustration, Touya slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand before continuing. "Okay, okay. I was hanging out with Touko a while ago, right?"

"Right."

"And then suddenly, her bag started shaking. A MASTER BALL rattled out of it-  _It was shaking by itself._ I mean, aren't Master Balls supposed to be absolute or something?"

"I guess." Kudari nodded.

"Okay. But anyway, that's not the important part!"

With an exasperated look, Kudari prodded his forehead with a gloved finger. "Then get to it already! We don't have all day."Or rather, to be specific,  _he_  didn't have all day.

"Okay, okay!" Touya said hurriedly. "Well… after it came out of her bag, the ball snapped open a couple of seconds afterward. Do you know what came out of it?"

"What, Arceus?" He chuckled jokingly.

"…I… I dunno. Can Arceus even be captured by a Master Ball?" Touya shrugged wonderingly at his own question before continuing. "Anyway,  _Reshiram_  came out of it. You know, the Reshiram from all the Isshu's legends?"

"Yes, yes, I know the legends! Twin Heroes. Truth and Ideals…" He murmured with an animated tone. Although, with this bit of news, Kudari uncharacteristically frowned. "Wait a minute. Why does Touko have Re-"

"Look, I don't know how or why she had a Legendary Pokemon with her!" Touya interrupted, shaking his head with a defeated look. "But it carried her off in broad daylight."

"And that's what you ran all the way here to tell me?"

"Yeah." Touya nodded.

"That she was taken away by a Legendary Pokemon."

"Uh-huh." Another nod.

"…When you could have gone after her?"

Touya stopped. He honestly hadn't thought about that. "Man, there wasn't even any time to react. She was freaking out just a few moments before! She wouldn't even let me say anything to her!" While he had come up with that excuse on the spot, it was true. He really didn't have a chance to react, much less send out his Braviary in pursuit of the two of them. Grumbling to himself, he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Kudari was still waiting.

"…It took off like a jet right after it threw her onto its back. I swear to Arceus that the fire from its tail would have killed me if I didn't back up."

"That… doesn't sound nice. This is possibly problematic, in any case if there's a Legendary on the loose. However, Touko caught it. She, being an exemplar example of a trainer, I'm sure she'll be just fine! Even if Reshiram is a Legendary Pokemon!" Kudari exclaimed jovially.

Sometimes, Touya wondered how he could remain so optimistic.

"…That, is a very good point." Touya said admittedly, scratching the back of his head. "Still, I wish I could have done something."

"Worrying about anything will solve nothing." Kudari nodded insistently, almost as if he were addressing himself rather than Touya.

"I guess you're right." He says finally, heaving a bit of a sigh.

After a moment of awkward silence, Kudari raised a hand and gestured to the brunette's jacket. "On an unrelated note, your clothes look rather… scorched."

"You're telling me…" Touya hummed absentmindedly. "Wait, what?"

He glanced down, to see that his clothes were indeed slightly scorched with blackish marks. Especially his on jacket. Letting out an audible groan, the brunette looked dejectedly towards his sleeves as he inspected them. How could he not have noticed?

Oh  _right_.

Touko being kidnapped by a legendary was more important at the time.

… And is still is more important now.

"…And this is my favorite jacket, too." He mumbled dejectedly.

"I could have guessed. I've never seen you without it." Kudari stated in a matter-of-fact tone with a silly, almost childish grin plastered on his face. "Yet, what will you do about Touko? I'd like to help, but I-" He began to say as his smile faded partially. Even still, it remained ever determined. "I have a job to do."

"No worries. I'll come up with something eventually." Touya says as he musters a grin and gives a thumbs up. "Just focus on doing what you need to do, all right?"

It was easier said than done. Why was Touya so worried about that amazing girl with chestnut-colored hair and sparkling blue eyes in the first place?

… What was he even thinking that in the first place?

"Hah, danke." Kudari laughed, rubbing the back of his head in a demure manner and thusly crashing Touya's train of thought. "Someone has to keep this place in tip-top shape… Imagine if this place was kept closed for any longer. Not everybody can Fly around Isshu in a wink, ja?"

"True." He nods in acknowledgment. Another thing puzzles him, however.

"…So, how is Nobori doing?"

"Ah…" Kudari visibly blanched at the sound of Nobori's name. "He's…" The white garbed Subway Master's voice trails off quietly as his eyes direct themselves to the floor. It takes but a moment for Touya to piece it together.

"…He's getting worse?" He asks with a disbelieving tone.

"Oh, no! Not exactly, rather…" Kudari shakes his head rapidly, sighing with an uncomfortable look. "He's stabilized now, but there's no sign when he'll actually wake up, you see…"

"…That's…"  _Terrible. Horrible._  That's what he wanted to say. He was familiar with the feeling of having a relative comatose, but he didn't exactly know how to share his feelings. After all, where could he begin? "That's good to hear. I mean- that he's stabilized and all." He said quickly, almost too quickly. "I'm sure he'll be up in no time. You just have to have faith."

Right. Like how he had faith that his older cousin would wake, despite it being years since he had fallen into his coma. It was wracking, to think of someone as great as Nobori would end up exactly like his cousin-

An empty shell of a man.

"I hope so. But, only time will tell at this point," Kudari inadvertently smiled once more, but this time Touya could tell that it was a hollow smile. He had known the Subway Master long enough to be able to tell the difference.

"But still," Kudari began with a thoughtful look. "I wonder."

"About what?"

"Where do you think it could've taken her?"

 


	8. Brave

The constant wind in her hair was starting to whip and tangle. Of course, that was to be expected due to the fact she was riding a giant bipedal white dragon hundreds of feet above the ground.

Touya would be definitely freaking out by now.

"Reshiram?" Touko calls out. If it can hear her, it is most certainly ignoring her. Out of slight irritation, she hoists herself up and peers at the dragon's face, which is set straight ahead towards endless cloud cover.

"Reshiram," She calls out more insistently, and this time, a distinctly masculine, and regal voice answers her.

_**Chosen.** _

"Where are you taking me?" She asks, sinking into the dragon's neck.

_**To where they are.**_ It replies curtly.  _ **To the ones whom you wish to meet.**_

Touko's taken aback for the briefest of moments, but she recovers almost instantly. As Reshiram continues to beat its wings across the sky, the girl's face becomes creased with worry.

"Where exactly are they?"

_**A place where I have no jurisdiction.**_ Reshiram answered, accelerating with another wing beat.

"So it's outside of Isshu, then." She pieced together, clinging onto the dragon's feather-like scales.

_**Correct. Once I take you there, everything will be up to** _ **you.**

"... Just me?"

_**I cannot follow to where you wish to go.** _

_**I warn you, Chosen.** _

"Warn me?" Touko repeats, tension creasing her features into a worried expression.

_**Linger for too long, and you will not be able to return.** _

"...And where exactly is this place?" She asked again, more cautiously this time. The dragon paused as it began its descent, below the clouds towards deep, unending fog.

The sun, which had shone so brightly before their descent seemed to have vanished completely. Touko shivered.

It was cold here.

They landed at the mouth of a cave, where Reshiram finally allowed her to dismount its back.

As she squinted through the fog, the familiar figure of Zekrom stood in her vision on the opposite side of the cave. It stood docilely, staring at both her and Reshiram before finally roaring. Reshiram, in response roared too.

Much to Touko's relief, they didn't attack each other. But as their roars died down, she balled her fists, and called out to the black dragon.

"Is N in there?"

**My Chosen has not yet returned.**  It answered.

"That's a 'yes', then." Touko muttered dryly as she turned towards the cavern's mouth.

There was a vibe in the air that she didn't like; the silence of the surrounding area was ready to drive her mad.

Despite the silence, the frozen landscape seemed to scream, "Don't go there! Turn back, while you still have the chance!"

But she couldn't.

Not when she was this close.

If Zekrom were here, it could only confirm that N was here too.

She swallowed hard, before glancing at both of the dragons again- Reshiram cooing softly as she reached out towards it for comfort.

_**Do not lose sight of why you came here.**_ Reshiram soothed.

"I won't. I can't quit now." She said, pressing her forehead against its head. For a moment, they stood that way until Reshiram lifted itself away. "Not when I'm so close. I can't turn my back, not now."

_Not ever._

_**It is your courage that shall become the truth.** _

Nodding, she took a deep breath…

And exhaled.

With a single step, she unknowingly began her journey into the underworld.

 


End file.
